A page about your topic
Matrix Magic OK in our story.It is the story of a sweet girl who unravels secrets in the KO universe that no one actually knows, and The Adventures of a special character that most people don't dwell on.This is the story of Kristena Julieca Montega, a half-vampire, half-Ice Fairy, a lost princess.A monster named transilpenia is the unique land of these monsters,where vampires, witches and many others live and, contrary to what is known, they are all very good but unfortunately excluded by the heroes.A troll named Grimlous has raised a little vampire Fairy he found in front of his castle years ago as his own daughter and has her the story of the lost princess from her childhood is Ok with action,adventure,horror,mystery,comedy,entertainment and a complete love story.It is the sequel to KO thanks to a special girl character.The True Story of Foxtail, the Queen's daughter's desire to free the monsters, who the shadow character really is, making a snake that seems like True Love is evil, happy and hopeful as it used to be, that not every vampire is evil and not every fairy is good,that true love is forced by magic as Lord box tries to do it couldn't be done, and Kristina saw everyone's grim julieca our fairy vampire, but she couldn't resist a love story that began at venomous professor of press the point so you don't like everybody to think it is, in fact, that we thought they were 2 different people with so much time between the characters despite always continue, but the difficulties they faced,-but don't worry they have adopted each other at the end of the story Finkle they'll be the only daughter of a happy family-tree glop legend,Magic, Matrix, jewellery and protectors,box's best friend and you're julieca Lord the girl Geeta, a half-rabbit with a brother, is the king and Queen of Transylpenia, and Julieca, contrary to what all plazans know, is K. In most important episodesUnlike him, he has always helped this little boy with his special powers to protect the plazans by staying in the background to protect his identity and the tree and his country, and more on this special OK:KO special fan making fan site...In the meantime, the knowledge of all your fans;this is just a fan-made by yours truly is a novice and is a continuation of the actual array.But who knows maybe buying a copyright to see Krisyena Julieca on cartoon Network hopefully it will be possible... Hikayemizde OK.KO evreninde aslında hiç kimsenin tanımadığı özel bir karakterimizin maceraları ve çoğu kimsenin üzerinde durmadığı sırları çözen tatlı bir kızın hikayesidir.Bu hikayemizde Kristena Julieca Montega adlı yarı vampir yarı buz perisi ir kayıp prensesin öyküsü.Transilpenya adlı bir canavar,vampir,cadı ve daha nicesinin yaşadığı ve bilinenin aksine hepsinin çok iyi olduğu ama ne yazık ki kahramanlar tarafından dışlanan bu canavarların biricik ülkesidir.Grimlous adlı bir trolün yıllar önce şatosunun önünde bulduğu küçük bir vampir periyi kendi kızı gibi büyütmesi ve ona sahip çıkmasıyla kayıp prensesin çocukluğundan başlayıp aksiyon,macera,korku,gizem,komedi,eğlence ve tam bir aşk hikayesi olan hikayemiz Ok.Ko'nun özel bir kız karakter sayesinde devamıdır.Bu hikayemizde her kahramanın ve kötünün göründüğü gibi kişiler olmadığı,Foxtail'in gerçek hikayesi,Kraliçe'nin kızının canavarları özgürlüğe kavuşturmak istemesi,gölge karakterin aslında kim olduğunu,Gerçek aşkın kötü kalpli gibi görünen bir yılanı eskiden olduğu gibi mutlu ve umutlu kılması,her vampirin kötü olmadığı ve her perinin iyi olmadığı,Gerçek aşkın Lord box'ın yapmaya çalıştığı gibi sihirle zorla yapılamayacağını ve vampir perimiz Kristena Julieca'nın ile herkesin gaddar gördüğü ama karşı koyamadığı Profesör Venomous'ın point Prepde başlayan aşk hikayelerinin herkesin sandığı gibi olmadığın yani aslında farklı kişilerle birlikte olduklarını sandığımız bu 2 karakterin aradan geçen onca zamana rağmen hep devam etmesinin ama karşılaştığı zorlukları,-Ama merak etmeyin hikayenin sonunda birbirlerine kavuşup evlat edindikleri biricik kızları Finkle mutlu bir aile olacaklar-Glop Ağacının efsanesini,sihirli matrix mücevherlerini ve koruyucularını,Julieca'nın en iyi arkadaşı ve lord box'sın kardeşi olan yarı tavşan olan kız Geeta,Transilpenyanın kral ve kraliçesini ve Julieca'nın tüm plazalıların bildiklerinin aksine çoğu önemli bölümde K.O'nun aksine her zaman kimliğini ve ağacı ve de ülkesini koruyabilmek için geri planda kalarak plazalıları korumak için özel güçleriyle bu küçük çocuğa yardım etmesi ve dahası bu özel OK:KO özel fan yapım hayran sitesinde...Bu arada tüm hayranların bilgisine;Bu sadece bir fan yapımdır ve gerçek dizinin bendeniz bir acemi tarafından devamıdır.Ama kim bilir belki bir telif haklarını satın alarak gün Krisyena Juliecayı cartoon networkte görmek inşallah mümkün olacaktır... Category:The introduction was created for users to learn about the wiki.